infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ascooterd4
Story of the Vile Hi there I find your story of the Vile interesting, however I feel that you might have misinterpreted a lot of stuff. When the Archivis says it was the home of the most Vile evil, I believe he was referring to Ausar, as he is also know as Ausar the Terrible who was said to be the most ruthless deathless ever, hence the most vile evil. The tomb where you receive the Holy Band is Ausar's Tomb because that was his home. When you enter the tomb there is a statue of a man and a women, those are Ausar and his wife who Ausar killed because she called him a tyrant. It is believe that the holy band may be Ausar's wedding ring but there is no substantial proof of this yet. How Infinity Blade 1 started: Tel says to Siris in Infinity Blade: Awakening that he always hated Raidriar so in his first life as Ausar he went to fight him. Before he did though he ordered Tel (for reasons currently unknown) to have him reborn as a child, thus erasing his memory. Ausar went to fight Raidriar and Raidriar killed him. At his request Tel had him reborn as a child and gave him to a women in the nearest village, Drem's Maw. Even though his mind had been erased his rage for Raidriar had not. So when he became old enough he went to fight him again and was killed again. The cycle then restarted, thus the story of Infinity Blade 1. :I really recommend reading Infinity Blade: Awakening if you haven't. It explains a lot of stuff that happens inbetween Infinity Blade and Infinity Blade 2 and also solves a lot of mysteries. Also please don't be offended by this I meant no offense to you at all. I was simply interested by your story of what you think happened and I wanted to share what I think happened based on what I read in the book. Please don't be mad at me I mean no harm. :) 12:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers I'm sorry about the spoilers incident, but we are indeed a spoiler-containing wiki (as stated on the main page). This does include talk pages, which are not policed for spoiler-containing content. Also, I'm sure you only read the first part of his message (why continue reading when you encounter spoilers?), and the Archivist's statement is no huge revelation in terms of the storyline. In fact, we don't know that the Archivist was even referring to Ausar, so there's still a lot that's yet to be revealed. Infinity Blade Awakening What do you mean you should disregard everything you learn in Infinity Blade Awakening! That explains you the true story not that story you came up with that doesn't even connect to the Infinity Blade story! How did they ruin the series? How? They were just explaining the story and what happened! You should really get to understand the story before you start threads like this! 17:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC)